happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crime Does Pay
Crime Does Pay is season 98 episode of HTFF. Plot At the quiet park in the night, a scream suddenly breaks the silence. It's revealed to be a heavily injured Sheila, who tries to crawls away from Zet. Zet then grabs Sheila's head and then punches her while kicking a weak Sheldom who is laying on the ground at the same time. Sheldom shows the money that the siblings have stole from Zet so Zet can leave them alone. Zet sees the money and grabs it while still kicking Sheldom. Zet agrees to let the siblings go and enters his car. Sheila tries to help out Sheldom only to get ran over by Zet. At the police station, Zet happily counts his money meanwhile some policemen feel suspicious towards him. Savaughn then aproaches his desk and ask him for some help. He shows him the picture of Lifty and Shifty robbing a bank and Zet immediately goes to find them. Savaughn just sees him driving away and goes back to the station. At the museum, Lifty and Shifty come out from the museum with some valuable stuff they've stollen. Just before they could even react, Zet suddenly shoots Shifty's foot and hits Lifty's head with his bat before shooting a taser at them. Both of them fall onto the ground before Zet steps on Shifty's head. Shifty begs Zet for mercy and offers him money. Zet takes all of their money and let them free. Senior sees this and complains to Zet, but Zet tases Senior with his taser. Senior then loses his balance and falls into his museum and knocks a bunch of stuff and gets crushed by a statue. Back in the police station, Zet once again relaxes at his desk and counts how much money he has got. Savaughn angrily asks him about the thieves, but Zet just ignores him. Savaughn decides to do the job by himself, leaving Zet behind. Paws then comes in Zet's office desk and asks him from where did he get the money and grabs it away from Zet. That angers Zet and makes him tase Paws. Paws tries to fight back, but she accidentally fires her laser outside, hitting the trucker Walter, causing him to crash into Jazz, who standing on the sidewalk and explodes. Paws sees what she has done and runs to the window only to trip on Otus, causing her to fall and splatters on the ground. Savaughn then entera the police station with Crafty, who is arrested for stealing. Zet later grabs her and tosses her into the slammer. Before he leaves her, Zet quickly searches her for some money. He takes Crafty's money that she hid in her inside pockets of her jacket before slamming the cell door right to her face. The cell door breaks and falls onto Crafty, splitting her into pieces. Zet once again happily counts his money while walking to his desk until Savaughn blocks his way. Zet cheerfully shows him all of the money he has collected so far, but Savaughn takes it and throws it away. The money flies out of the window and slices Squabbles' eyes outside who was just passing by. He runs and screams in pain before hitting his head on a ttaffic sign, cutting his head in half. At Richie's house, Lifty and Shifty are once again stealing, before encountering Savaughn. In shock they run towards the backdoor, only to get punched by Zet. Both of them offer him some of their money again. Zet, as usual, accepts it and lets them go. Savaughn angrily scolds him and takes the money before both of them start to fight. Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty happily drive away from the area until their tires popped by something, causing them to crash into a tree. Meanwhile, Zet pushes Savaughn out of his way to get to the money, only to get crashed by the van Lifty and Shifty were driving. Savaughn sees what has happened and sees Flaps saluting as he is the one who has sent the military spike strip on the road for no reason with money flying around him, ending the episode. Moral "Though the bribe can be small, yet the fault is great!" Deaths *Sheila and Sheldom are ran over by Zet. *Senior is crushed by the statue. *Jazz is crashed into the building by a truck. *Walter is died inside the explosion. *Paws is splattered into the ground. *Crafty is sliced into pieces by the cell door. *Squabbles' head is sliced open. *Lifty and Shifty are crushed into the tree. *Zet is ran over by the van. Injuries *Sheila and Sheldom are badly beaten by Zet. *Shifty's feet get shot meanwhile Lifty's head is hit by a metal bat before both of them get shot by a taser, twice. *Senior is shot by a taser. *Walter is shot by a taser. *Squabbles' eyes are sliced by money. Trivia *This marks Sheila's and Sheldom's second appearance outside of Aussie Outback Friends. Also their official appearance after AOF was cancelled. *The title is derived from the phrase "Crime doesn't pay". *Squabbles' fate is similar to Toothy's fate in "A Sight of Sore Eyes" meanwhile Lifty and Shifty suffer the same fate from "Doggone It". *This episode shows how cruel Zet towards the criminal and also do another type of crime, bribery. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 98 Episodes